The Justice of Freedom
by Stelra Etnae
Summary: Garp is a pirate, Roger is a Marine? The Marine top-tiers are full of slacking drunkards and the Yonko are obsessed with rice crackers? Just what kind of chaos will unfold in a world such as this? A role-reversal AU where everything is upside down and no one is quite sane. Drabble series. Entry #5 - My idiot Marine grandson
1. Reporting a serious matter

**_Yes, you saw it right! This is a crazy reversal AU where all order as we know it has been turned upside down. All Marines are pirates, and all pirates are Marines. What kind of chaos will this bring? This fic is intended to be a drabble series to explore exactly that. So I hope you enjoy!_  
**

* * *

 **Reporting a serious matter**

A Marine officer burst into the Fleet Admiral's office in great frenzy.

"S-Sir! We have received reports from the New World! Two of the Y-Yonko – The Fist and The Buddha are about to meet…" he trailed off as he took in the state of the room. The very empty state of the room.

Captain Buggy of Marine Headquarters clutched at his head in horror. "He's not here!"

Meanwhile, Fleet Admiral Silvers Rayleigh chuckled as he wandered carelessly around the lawless areas of Sabaody, a bottle of sake in hand.

* * *

 **Reporting a serious matter: Take 2**

"Oi you flashy redhead Admiral! We have received reports…!" Trails off. "ARGH! He's not here either!"

Vice Admiral Benn Beckman entered the office just as the neurotic clown Captain dashed out of it cursing up a blue streak. It said something of the usual state of affairs that he did nothing more than raise an eyebrow at the sight.

Striding into the room, he headed unerringly for the far-end cabinet and pulled it open, managing to look both amused and exasperated at the same time.

Marine Admiral Shanks, alias Akagami, grinned sheepishly at his best friend and right-hand man. "Rum?" he offered.

* * *

 **Reporting a serious matter: Take 3**

"Admiral, sir! We have reports that The Fist and The Buddha are meeting!"

The man being addressed took a nonchalant swig of sake. "Gurararara! Knowing that bastard Garp, he's just off to bother Sengoku for no reason."

Captain Buggy was close to pulling his hair out. "But Admiral Shirohige, sir! The Yonko are meeting…"

"Gurararara!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, on a certain ship in the New World**

"Bwahahaha!"

"Hahahaha! This is good rum, Garp!"

"You've brought some good stuff yourself, Roger!"

"Isn't it! My boy brought it back from West Blue for me!"

"Oh, that red-haired brat? He has better taste than I thought! Bwahahahaha!"

Sengoku pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. "Garp…" he intoned darkly. "While I am willing to overlook your utter insistence of fraternizing with the enemy, do you have to do it on _my ship_?"

"But Senny…" Yonko Garp the Fist pouted. Vice Admiral Roger pouted as well. Sengoku threw his hands up in despair.

The second-in-command of the Sengoku Pirates shot a half-sympathetic, half-amused glance at her captain as he stalked past. "You'd think you'd be used to them after all this time," Tsuru said with a wry smile.

Sengoku just sighed and retired to his cabin.

But not before taking the box of okaki Garp had brought as a peace offering with him. He supposed some things _could_ be overlooked.

* * *

 ** _And that's the first drabble! I definitely had fun writing this, somehow the scenarios just fit so well. I'll be updating this sporadically whenever I get inspiration, so stay tuned or every suggest some things you'd like to see! Till next time!_**


	2. My idiot Marine father

**My Idiot Marine Father**

It was hard being a Marine's son.

It was bloody harder when said Marine father seemed to have turned down all offers of promotion past Vice Admiral just so that he could come bug Ace whenever he wanted instead of being stationed prettily at Headquarters like he _bloody should_.

But This. Was. The. Last. Straw.

"DAD! Stop showing people my baby photos!"

"But Ace..."

"I DON'T CARE!"

All in all, there had been no surprise that when the time had come for Ace to apply for a posting, he had written "As far from HQ as humanly possible". And his request had been instantly approved, at least one of the better perks of having grown up close to the Fleet Admiral (though that was also thanks to said Marine father).

It was only later he realized that there was really no place on the seas where he could hide from his father, not even _goddamn Raftel_.

Dammit, he thought as he grudgingly (in appearance only) munched on the box of cookies Roger had delivered to him from his mother.

Maybe he should take up that offer to work under Admiral Shirohige after all.


	3. My idiot Marine grandson

**My idiot Marine grandson (and the scheming bastard I once called friend)**

" _'_ _The two of us have nearly killed each other so many times, we're like old pals now_ _, aren't we'_ he said;

 _'I trust you like I would any of my men,'_ he said;

 _'I leave my child in your hands,'_ he said!

BULLSHIT!"

"Just what," Sengoku sighed, finally intruding onto his old friend's tirade before he could go on and give him a permanent headache. "In the world are you talking about here, Garp?"

"Ten years back..." Garp strained out slowly, very obviously reigning in his temper. "Roger came up to me, and started asking about Luffy and about how his son is around the same age and _'wouldn't it be nice if they could be friends...?'_ And then he ups and sends his brat with that adopted red-haired brat of his down to Foosha! For a holiday, he said! Next thing I knew Luffy was spouting nonsense about wanting to become the Fleet Admiral! _The Fleet Admiral!_ BAH!

"And now my grandson is a Marine. A MARINE!" He brandished a very crumpled newspaper page in front of his friend. Tsuru relieved him of it speedily when the sheet smacked Sengoku a few times too many across the face.

She ran her gaze over the picture of a widely grinning youth that adorned the good quarter of the page, smiling a little at the resemblance. The boy's face still held that last bit of childish roundness before full adulthood, and it was clear that he had a much leaner physique than his imposing grandfather, but the similarities were still striking to one who had known Garp in his younger days. Particularly in the way the boy smiled, wide and open with white teeth on display.

"He looks happy, Garp. Why don't you just let him be?"

The pirate captain gave her a baleful glare, as if offended by the very suggestion. "BAH!" he repeated, very emphatically conveying his sentiments on the matter, before stalking down to the cabins.

* * *

It was thus in this state that a new arrival bounced onto the ship, grinning broadly with no sense whatsoever of his impending doom. "Yo, Sengoku, wassup?"

The addressed pirate captain simply gave him a very tired look before walking off. Roger blinked. He turned to the next available person. "Tsuru-chan?"

"I really wouldn't advise you to be here at the moment, Vice Admiral."

"ROGERRRR!"

The mustached Marine yelped as a Haki-coated fist came out of nowhere aimed straight at his head.

"Garp!?"

Roger ducked another unforgiving swing, holding his hands up in a gesture for peace. It was wholly ignored by the other man. "Now wait a moment, Garp-"

"DAMN YOU ROG-"

Garp fell asleep. Roger stared.

"I suggest you run away now," Tsuru told him seriously.

For once in his life, Roger listened to what he was told and did exactly that.


	4. Of accounts and amnesiac brothers

**Of Accounts and Amnesiac Brothers**

It was a few minutes shy of noon, the sun streaming in through the windows of Admiral Shirohige's office. Their resident narcoleptic yawned over his third cup of coffee as he blearily blinked at the sheet of accounts on the table. 25010 + 572 + 1640 + 33660 was... his gaze flicked towards the bottom. 60,986 beris. Or not. That was obviously wrong, wasn't it? Ace uttered a groan as he reached for the calculator.

Dammit, if there was one bad thing about being based at HQ, it was days like this – namely, paperwork days. Now he knew why Roger never failed to find excuses to sail off. And why the heck was Ace stuck dealing with _accounts_ , of all things? ...Oh right, Marco was off on a field mission this week. Damn pineapple.

The office door opened just as Ace started banging his head against the goddamn-sheets-of-paper-that-just-won't-tally. He sent a baleful glare at the direction of the loud chuckle. Thatch just grinned unrepentantly, and after a while Ace's gaze dropped down to the sheaf of loose papers the other held.

"Are those the new bounty posters? Anything interesting?" Even a bounty poster of The Buddha's pet goat would be interesting to Ace at this point.

The pompadour Rear Admiral riffled through the stack, humming thoughtfully as he scanned through them. "The Fist's picture got updated again... seriously, what the hell is with that shirt? We need to show it to Izo later, I bet you his face is gonna be priceless; there's a hotshot rookie called Smoker – White Hunter, they're calling him, apparently he's a Smoke Logia – who got another raise – 350 million, that's pretty damn decent..." Thatch's eyes widened as he let the pages open up on a particular poster. Ace eyed him curiously, taking a sip of coffee.

"Get a load of this – those camera guys finally got a decent shot of the Revolutionary Army's rumored second-in-command." Thatch gave a low whistle. "Damn, he's younger than I expected. I'd peg him to being about your age by this photo, Ace."

"Hmm?" Ace slid a sidelong glance at the bounty poster Thatch had passed over to him... and promptly spat out his coffee.

The brown-haired Marine squawked in horror. "Dammit Ace coffee stains are hard to get out of white clothes, you know!"

But the other man wasn't listening to him, still staring open-mouthed at the coffee-drenched bounty poster, before his jaw finally closed back with a click.

"This guy has _a lot_ of explaining to do."

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Let me get this straight. Your grandfather is The Fist, one of the Yonko of the New World..."

"Uh-huh."

"Your father is Dragon, the leader of the Revolutionary Army..."

"Uh-huh. That's what Jii-chan said."

"And you're a _Marine_!?"

Luffy blinked at him. "Yup. I made a promise with Shanks."

Ace let out a wondering breath. "You're crazy, you know that?" But his lips were already quirking at the younger boy's irrepressible lack of self-awareness. "Come on, let's go and get our stupid brother back."


	5. My idiot Marine grandson (Part 2)

_**Found this chapter languishing half written in my computer, and decided to finish it for posting! So enjoy the next drabble in this crazy AU series!**_

* * *

 **My Idiot Marine Grandson (Part 2)**

"Incoming ship to port side!" The resident long-nosed Marine Lieutenant, on watch duty in the crow's nest, yelled out in warning to the crew members below. "Looks like pirates!" He swiftly pulled out a portable telescope from his pouch, extending it to get a better view of the crest on the waving black flag...

And promptly dropped it.

It fell all the way down to the deck to bounce off the green head of the Commander dozing against the mast, waking him with a jerk. "What the hell?"

"T-T-T-T-Th-!"

Zoro frowned, starting to climb up to the crow's nest to find out just what had agitated their sniper so much. Only to have Usopp dash past him down the rigging so fast he almost missed it.

"IT'S THE FIST!" The long-nosed Marine finally managed to yell out. And promptly fainted on deck.

Eyes wide and disbelieving, Nami snatched up the dropped telescope and held it to her eye. She threw to back to the ground instantly in her subsequent scramble. "What the hell is a Yonko doing all the way out here in East Blue!? Aren't they supposed to be staying in the New World!? Where's Luffy!?"

"LUFFY!" Chopper joined her mad rushing to find their leader, looking for all the world like a panicking ball of fluff in his little Marine jacket.

" _Not_ Super!"

"I'm too young to die~~~"

"Yohohohoho!"

"LUFFYYYY!"

"Isn't the shitty Captain right there?"

All eyes followed Sanji's finger towards the distinctive lion figurehead of their ship. Indeed, their leader was dozing contently on his favorite napping spot, completely oblivious to the chaos. Having been located, the young Marine Captain was unceremoniously dragged off the figurehead and was shaken so roughly by his panicking crew that his neck really would have broken had it not been made of rubber. All this achieved, however, was a mumbled yawn and a resumed snore.

The sound of booted feet landing with a thump on the deck made everyone freeze. Usopp and Chopper clutched at each other as a huge shadow loomed over them, neither of them daring to turn to look behind.

"Bwahahaha, I've heard about a young Marine upstart making a name around these parts… And what do I find when I arrive? Wake up, Luffy!"

A sharp blow to the top of his head did what all their previous efforts could not. Luffy woke up... and backpedaled away so fast he almost seemed to have teleported.

"Geh! Gramps!"

"…GRAMPS!?"

"Bwahaha, is that any way to greet your grandfather, Luffy?" Catching up effortlessly to the straw hat wearing youth, Garp seized his grandson – his damnable _Marine_ grandson – by the collar of his Marine-issue greatcoat. He eyed the material in his grasp with some distaste, picking his nose idly with his free hand. "Never liked white," the pirate captain commented off-handedly. By the very loud orange floral shirt he sported, it wasn't hard to believe. Veering back on topic, he fixed the boy with a hard stare. "You were supposed to become a good, strong _pirate_ , Luffy! I knew Roger's damn brats would be a bad influence on you!"

There was a certain irony about that statement, but none of the spectators dared to voice it out.

"Don't talk bad about Shanks and Ace!"

"How dare you talk to your grandfather in that tone!?"

"GYAAH! I'M SORRY!"

"…zzzzz."

"…zzzzz."

"…How dare you ignore your grandfather when I am talking!?"

"THAT HURTSSS!"

"YOU – …zzzzzzzzzz."

All spectators, both Marine and pirate, sweatdropped and collectively washed their hands of the crazy duo.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! Do leave a review!**_


End file.
